lennies_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Compatibility with Aries
Aries Xiumin- March 26 Siwon- April 7 Zhou Mi-April 19 Power is the name of the game when a Scorpio and Aries combine forces. How you use this power will determine how much happiness you have together. In some cases a battle of wills is likely, as Aries have just as much fire and purposefulness as you. And of course when your elements are blended, you have a very steamy affair. In fact, this can be quite a sizzling relationship once it gets going. You will immediately be attracted to the passionate and sexual side of each other. Scorpio will excite hot-headed Aries, and they will boost your desire to explore new possibilities. You’re both strong-willed individuals with unique personalities, so compromise will be important if you are to make a go of it together. It seems that sexuality will dominate this relationship. Mars, which rules you, controls the Aries character as well. You have so much in common. However, Aries will find it hard to negotiate and come to an understanding with you, particularly in home life and domestic affairs. They’ll want the house to be a centre of excitement and partying, and the destination for an endless stream of visitors. You, on the other hand, being a very secretive and private person, will want your home to be a sanctuary or haven rather than Grand Central Station. This will create conflicts. You will be at loggerheads over life perspectives too, because you are both very determined and forceful in your views. You’ll clash intensely. These bouts of rage, when you both try to prove your superiority over the other, will, however, be nicely relieved by kiss and make up sessions. You could well find yourselves infuriating each other just to get to that exciting bedroom aftermath! You’ll have a fiery and dynamic combination with Aries born between 21 March and 30 March. They will not take to any of your emotional control games. If you can give them the space they need, your great sexual relationship will more than make up for these other issues. Those born between 31 March and 10 April might try to dominate you, especially in work and other professional activities, which will seriously annoy you. This could be a disastrous combo if you don’t like submitting yourself to someone else — and most Scorpios don’t. Aries born between 11 April and 19 April are probably best suited to you, because they have Jupiter and Sagittarius strongly co-ruling them. You have very strong emotional and karmic connections with Aries born during this period. ---- A bond between these two Mars-ruled signs is ardent, passionate, and often stormy. No neutrality is possible, and day-to-day management of such extreme feelings may prove difficult. Scorpio's possessiveness will not tolerate the slightest unfaithfulness, but the Ram often yields fully to the Scorpion's sensuality - unless he or she is startled into scampering away... This poignant dance, in which each partner vies for control, can be fleeting or long-lasting, sublime or terrifying: there is no happy medium! ---- The erotic encounter between the Aries man and the Scorpio woman can be exciting or frustrating. Both of them are dynamic, full of life, but they are independent natures and want to be in control. Between the Aries man and the Scorpio woman there will always be disputes, which will test quite harshly the happiness given birth to by their mutual passion. Another great obstacle consists in Scorpio's jealousy. The relationship between the Aries man and the Scorpio woman will be unstable, and a marriage will be unconventional at the least. ---- An unusual combination, but very intriguing when two powerful Venus placements come together! The attraction can be exciting, but harmony can be difficult to attain. Your partner is direct while you can be more roundabout in expressions of love. Your libido is rather constant, while your partner's fluctuates tremendously. Your partner lives for the excitement of the moment in matters of the heart, but you have an eye on commitment and constancy. Sexually, you are likely to have a powerful union, but emotionally there can be difficulties because your styles of expressing love and affection are so contrary. Perhaps this combination is better when the relationship is shorter term—the memory of your times together could be powerful. Still, this combination can work in a committed, long-term relationship with heaps of love and understanding. Adjustments will most surely have to be made. Butting heads is something you are likely to do, as both of you want your way in relationships, but both of you will have to learn to concede to each other now and again! Passions will run high, and if you can harness that energy and put it to work for your relationship in a positive way, then the union will be satisfying indeed. ---- When Aries and Scorpio come together in a love affair, it can be the kind of relationship where they both wonder how they ever managed apart. Both Signs love power and they can achieve just about anything — as long as they learn to share the spotlight. Scorpio is very focused; once they set their sights on Aries, Aries is most likely powerless to resist Scorpio has a deeper and more complex devotion to this relationship than does Aries. These two Signs tend to engage in heavy, heated arguments. Their connection is highly passionate and often argumentative, because both partners have jealous tendencies. Scorpio tends to be more patient, but is also more possessive than Aries — and can lash out (with that Scorpion sting!) when their feelings get hurt. Despite their differences in emotional involvement, both partners love risk and taking chances; this is not a boring relationship! Aries and Scorpio can have lots of adventures together. They may have trouble understanding one another — Aries is a true extrovert, totally up-front and open, while Scorpio is more inward, emotional and, at times, manipulative. Sometimes a truce is necessary to keep things running smoothly! Aries and Scorpio are both ruled by the Planet Mars (Passion), and Scorpio is also ruled by Pluto (Power). When two people with Mars’s energy come together, it’s like two soldiers on a battlefield — they’re either allies or deadly enemies. Mars also represents passion, so Aries and Scorpio tend to have an exciting time together (both in the bedroom and out of it!). Arguments are normal in such a challenge-oriented couple — and making up is definitely something to look forward to! Pluto adds extra intensity to this dynamic. Aries is a Fire Sign and Scorpio is a Water Sign. These two elements can be a great combination if they work together, combining emotion and physical action to get things done. Scorpio is a strategist, and can help Aries slow down and learn how to plan battles before jumping into them. Aries teaches Scorpio to let go and move on when their efforts are thwarted. However, Water can also put out a Fire, and Scorpio’s tendency toward emotional manipulation has that effect on Aries — it’s too much Water dampening Aries’s enthusiasm. Conversely, too much Fire makes Water evaporate away; when under emotional stress, Scorpio can become vindictive. It’s essential for Aries and Scorpio to work together, not against one another. Aries is a Cardinal Sign and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Aries can teach Scorpio about spontaneity — doing things just for the experience, rather than always having an agenda in mind. Scorpio can help teach Aries to stabilize and finish things rather than always jumping into new projects without completing what’s already on the table. When they can understand that they’re both loyal and devoted to one another, they can both be the boss — Aries as the initiator and Scorpio as the emotional leader. What’s the best aspect of the Aries-Scorpio relationship? The power of their combined forces. They’re both winners and they won’t give up, making theirs a relationship that never settles for second best. Category:Pages Category:Compatibilites